My Kids But You Can Have Them
by JanusGirl101
Summary: Ian and Amy are happily married, and are the proud parents of five children. But when Vesper activity forces them to homeschool, will they be able to cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ian felt refreshed, well rested, and happy. He had been on a business trip for the Lucian branch and it had gone well. He was ready to relax with his family. But when he opened the door to his mansion, all he saw was utter chaos. His wife was scrambling around and- what was that terrible racket?

And then it hit him. _Amy is going to a madrigal meeting tonight_, he thought, _and I have to watch the kids!_ Suddenly, a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He walked over to Amy and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Oh, Ian, you startled me. It's good you got here on time." Ian frowned,

"Hello to you too, Love." Amy grabbed her purse and started

listing instructions.

"Ok, um, I have to go, but there should be a maid with the twins in the play room. Arielle is downstairs watching Max, and, oh, Courtney is grounded so you should probably go talk to her and you'll see why, and if the kids get hungry tell the cook not to give them anything sweet, and I love you, good bye, and of all things, Don't Let Max Near The Bathtub!" She kissed him once then ran out the door to get in her car.

Ian watched Amy leave, wondering what to do. He decided to go check on his sixteen year old daughter first. He went up to the third floor and knocked on Courtney's door. A grudging "Come in" came from inside the room. Ian opened the door and immediately saw way she had been grounded.

"You died your hair PURPLE?" he exclaimed. Streaks of bright purple ran down the girl's jet black hair. She was dressed in all black, with heavy dark makeup. One ear bud was stuck in her ear.

"Like, nobody said I couldn't." She smirked, "It matches my room." Ian did note that there was a thin line of purple in the middle of her black walls.

"We will talk about this later young lady." Ian's tone was harsh. Courtney shifted on her bed.

"Yeah, like, whatEVER, Dad." Ian held out his hand.

"Ipod, please." She glared at him as she handed over the device. He closed the door and sighed.

Just then there came a scream from what Ian knew must be his twelve year old daughter, Arielle. He hurried to the basement, where he found her holding her six year old brother by the shirt collar.

"What happened?" Ian asked. Arielle started ranting,

"I was watching him like mom said, when he went all scientificy and DUMPED some goop ON MY NEW SILK DRESS! It's SILK, Daddy! SILK! We'll never be able too get it off! It's RUINED!" Ian was a little concerned about the dress also, but he sighed and said,

"I'll take it from here, Arielle. You just go change your clothes. I'll buy you a new dress." Arielle stomped off and a minute later a slamming door was heard. Ian looked at his son.

"What were you doing?" Max was wearing a big apron and goggles.

"I was mixing some anti-components with nitrogen to form a conclusion that would fit my hypothesis about the rotations of the cumulonimbus…" he trailed off, obviously deeply interested in his discoveries.

"And anyway, it boiled over." Max grinned. Ian worried.

His final stop was at the twin's play room, dubbed by Amy, 'The Toy Store'. There where Jason and Steven, playing with Miranda, one of the countless servants, and some of their hundreds of toys.

"Hey, how are my two favorite three year olds?" Ian picked them up, one in each arm. The twins squealed, babbling in what Ian found to be a constant stream of sentences, some of which made no sense whatsoever. The servant excused himself, and it was just Ian with the toddlers. Things got ugly fast.

First, Ian tried to teach them how to play Polo, but soon the twins got bored of climbing on their father while he carefully instructed them in the details of the game. They started whining and crying, and Ian was bewildered. He called for a maid and when she came, he said,

"Find out what's wrong with them. I can't stand to hear their nonsense any further." After all, he _was _a Kabra, and Kabras didn't **work**. It turned out that they were bored, and after that they were hungry, and after that they were tired. Ian decided it was time for their bed time. He honestly didn't know how Amy could do this every day.

A half hour and many stories later, Ian was pretty sure he deserved a break. He sat back on his soft, squishy, easy chair and relaxed. For about two seconds. _What's that funny smell?_ And then he remembered.

"The bathtub- Max!" He yelled, and ran for the upstairs bathroom.

Smoke pored from the bathroom as he opened the door. And there was Max, standing next to the huge, marble bathtub holding test tubs with different colored liquids in them.

"What in goodness sake is all this mess?" Ian screamed. Max looked up.

"Hold on a minute dad, I just have _one_ more thing to pour in…" Ian lunged for the descending bottle but it was too late. BOOM!

Chapter One

Ian felt refreshed, well rested, and happy. He had been on a business trip for the Lucian branch and it had gone well. He was ready to relax with his family. But when he opened the door to his mansion, all he saw was utter chaos. His wife was scrambling around and- what was that terrible racket?

And then it hit him. _Amy is going to a madrigal meeting tonight_, he thought, _and I have to watch the kids!_ Suddenly, a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He walked over to Amy and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Oh, Ian, you startled me. It's good you got here on time." Ian frowned,

"Hello to you too, Love." Amy grabbed her purse and started

listing instructions.

"Ok, um, I have to go, but there should be a maid with the twins in the play room. Arielle is downstairs watching Max, and, oh, Courtney is grounded so you should probably go talk to her and you'll see why, and if the kids get hungry tell the cook not to give them anything sweet, and I love you, good bye, and of all things, Don't Let Max Near The Bathtub!" She kissed him once then ran out the door to get in her car.

Ian watched Amy leave, wondering what to do. He decided to go check on his sixteen year old daughter first. He went up to the third floor and knocked on Courtney's door. A grudging "Come in" came from inside the room. Ian opened the door and immediately saw way she had been grounded.

"You died your hair PURPLE?" he exclaimed. Streaks of bright purple ran down the girl's jet black hair. She was dressed in all black, with heavy dark makeup. One ear bud was stuck in her ear.

"Like, nobody said I couldn't." She smirked, "It matches my room." Ian did note that there was a thin line of purple in the middle of her black walls.

"We will talk about this later young lady." Ian's tone was harsh. Courtney shifted on her bed.

"Yeah, like, whatEVER, Dad." Ian held out his hand.

"Ipod, please." She glared at him as she handed over the device. He closed the door and sighed.

Just then there came a scream from what Ian knew must be his twelve year old daughter, Arielle. He hurried to the basement, where he found her holding her six year old brother by the shirt collar.

"What happened?" Ian asked. Arielle started ranting,

"I was watching him like mom said, when he went all scientificy and DUMPED some goop ON MY NEW SILK DRESS! It's SILK, Daddy! SILK! We'll never be able too get it off! It's RUINED!" Ian was a little concerned about the dress also, but he sighed and said,

"I'll take it from here, Arielle. You just go change your clothes. I'll buy you a new dress." Arielle stomped off and a minute later a slamming door was heard. Ian looked at his son.

"What were you doing?" Max was wearing a big apron and goggles.

"I was mixing some anti-components with nitrogen to form a conclusion that would fit my hypothesis about the rotations of the cumulonimbus…" he trailed off, obviously deeply interested in his discoveries.

"And anyway, it boiled over." Max grinned. Ian worried.

His final stop was at the twin's play room, dubbed by Amy, 'The Toy Store'. There where Jason and Steven, playing with Miranda, one of the countless servants, and some of their hundreds of toys.

"Hey, how are my two favorite three year olds?" Ian picked them up, one in each arm. The twins squealed, babbling in what Ian found to be a constant stream of sentences, some of which made no sense whatsoever. The servant excused himself, and it was just Ian with the toddlers. Things got ugly fast.

First, Ian tried to teach them how to play Polo, but soon the twins got bored of climbing on their father while he carefully instructed them in the details of the game. They started whining and crying, and Ian was bewildered. He called for a maid and when she came, he said,

"Find out what's wrong with them. I can't stand to hear their nonsense any further." After all, he _was _a Kabra, and Kabras didn't **work**. It turned out that they were bored, and after that they were hungry, and after that they were tired. Ian decided it was time for their bed time. He honestly didn't know how Amy could do this every day.

A half hour and many stories later, Ian was pretty sure he deserved a break. He sat back on his soft, squishy, easy chair and relaxed. For about two seconds. _What's that funny smell?_ And then he remembered.

"The bathtub- Max!" He yelled, and ran for the upstairs bathroom.

Smoke pored from the bathroom as he opened the door. And there was Max, standing next to the huge, marble bathtub holding test tubs with different colored liquids in them.

"What in goodness sake is all this mess?" Ian screamed. Max looked up.

"Hold on a minute dad, I just have _one_ more thing to pour in…" Ian lunged for the descending bottle but it was too late. BOOM!

**A/N This is my first chapter story, so there will only be a few chapters. Please tell me what you think. I do have a plot, and I have most of it written already, so I won't be bailing anytime soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Amy! How was your meeting?" Ian clasped his hands nervously. Amy put her purse down.

"Oh, it was fine. Ian, there's something I need to talk to you about." Ian went pale.

"Yes, Love?" She sat down on a brocaded chair.

"Well, we- what's that smell?" Ian sat down hesitantly.

"Oh, _that_ smell? Um, Gregory was trying out a new air freshener. Yes, that must be it. Ha ha. Ha." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Ian," she said, "you are a terrible liar, at least, to me, anyway. What happened?" Ian sighed and looked at his feet.

"Max blew up the bathtub." Amy exploded.

"WHAT? I TOLD you not to let him near it! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?" Ian stood up.

"I tried to stop him, but I wasn't paying attention and by then it was too late!" Amy rushed upstairs to check on her son. He was asleep, breathing normally. Amy sighed with relief.

When she went back downstairs, Ian was pacing the floor. He looked up.

"I am very sorry. Truly, I am." Amy sat back down in her chair.

"I know. But it's going to be a lot harder if you don't know how to take care of your own kids."

Ian stopped pacing. "What is?" She leaned back.

"It was like I was trying to tell you. At the meeting tonight, we talked about the current war between the Cahills and the Vespers." Ian nodded. The Lucians too had been speaking of this. Amy went on.

"They said it's getting too dangerous for our kids to be going out in the daytime, so they have to stay at home, twenty four seven. We would have to get a tutor for them and have school at home." Ian looked horrified. Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Come on. It's not THAT bad. It'll just be to the end of the war, which, actually, could take several months, now that I think about it." Ian put a hand to his forehead. But he said numbly,

"All right. I will see where I can find the best tutor in London."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ian sat, stunned, on his bed. He had picked his most trusted servant to find a tutor, and to him it seemed like they had booked the best in two seconds. Mr. Alexander Ferico was starting _tomorrow_. Ian lay back. After what he had gone through that evening, he was ready to send his kids off to boarding school.

Amy had always called him a 'neat freak'. He was pretty sure his house (if you could call it a house) would NOT stay the way he wanted it with his kids messing it up all the time. And then there was the schooling at home. _School at his home!_ The Kabra family had never known such a horror. He had been brought up to go to the very BEST private schools in England. Ian had not failed to do the same for his children. But this would be a new change in his life, one that he wasn't so sure he wanted.

Amy came in and sat next to him.

"It'll be all right." she said, "Think of it this way: It will give you a chance to spend more time with the kids. You need to be a bigger part of their lives. You're their father! They love you."

Ian sighed. "I guess your right as usual, Amy. Maybe this will be good for me." But he wasn't so sure.

**A/N yes, this chapter was kind of short, but I think of it as my 'transition chapter'. and I promis the next one will be funnier. Thanks to all who reviewed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ian looked at the man in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"_You're _Alexander Ferico?" He asked rudely. The short man was bald, and had a long nose. He carried a briefcase in one hand and what looked like a cane in the other. He nodded and spoke in a heavy Italian accent.

"Yes. I am pleased to meet you. May I come in and put my things down?" Ian grumpily held the door open and the little man walked in quickly. Amy came down the stairs and greeted Alexander warmly.

"Hello, Mr. Ferico! Welcome to our home. Our children are kind of spread all over the house, so it will be a few minutes until you meet them." The man smiled.

"No need to rush. Let me show you what I have in mind for your children's studies." It was a long, boring hour for Ian. He was polite, to be sure, but he didn't think he would like having this man around every single day.

"This is really interesting, Ian." Amy said. "I mean, I've never really given much thought on tutoring, but some of this stuff the kids will be learning is really amazing."

Mr. Ferico smiled. "Ah yes, the wonders of literature." Ian sighed.

Arielle stalked into the room, a frown on her face.

"Mom, where's my- oh." She noticed the small man and stopped.

"Who are _you_?"

"Arielle!" Amy gasped, horrified.

Mr. Ferico smiled. "No, no, it is quite alright. I, young lady am your new tutor."

"WHAT?" Arielle looked shocked. "A _tutor_? Why do I need a tutor? I'm not dumb!"

"No, of course not," Amy smiled. "You won't be going to school for a little while, so we've hired a tutor for a few months." A furious expression darkened Arielle's face, and she ran out of the room. Amy gave Ian a worried glance.

"I was afraid something like this would happen. Arielle has got a small amount of patience. I don't think she'll take well to this." Ian put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be fine." At that moment, Courtney, Arielle, and Max came stomping into the room, identical mad looks plastered on their faces.

"What do you mean we're gonna have a tutor- I want to go to school- what about my friends?" Amy wasn't sure who said what, but she was getting a migraine from all the noise.

"QUIET!" She screamed. Instant silence. "Thank you. Now what Arielle has not told you," here she gave a pointed look at her daughter, "is that this is only a temporary situation. We will talk about this more later, but for now, I want you all to meet your _temporary_ tutor, Mr. Alexander Ferico."

Mr. Ferico stood up. "Hello. I am pleased to meet each one of you; I hope my time here will be fruitful, and that you will each learn a great deal." Ian stood up.

"And that means _no _complaining or there will be consequences. Do you understand?" A grudging, 'yes dad' and a 'whatever' was heard from the children.

"Good," Amy said, "Because Mr. Ferico is starting today."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Alexander Ferico had never seen such misbehaving children in all his life. Part of him wanted to give them all a large smack, while the other, more sensible part of him, told him that if he did, his paycheck would not be arriving as planned.

"Max, what is petrifaction?"

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back! The conversion of organic material into stone," said Max as he grabbed a beaker out of his sister's hands. _Remarkable how such a small genus could be such a big tyrant. _

"Arielle, what is the square root of two hundred and twenty-five?" Arielle sniffed.

"Who cares? When will that ever be necessary in life?" Alexander sighed.

"Courtney, if a helicopter is flying at ninety miles per hour, and a-"

"Hold on, Mr. Freako. I just got a text. Gotta answer this." Alexander ran a hand through his hair. Just then, Max jumped up, smacking his hand against a lamp. The lamp teetered for a moment, then fell with a crash against Mr. Ferico's head, knocking him out. Max stared blankly at the unconscious man.

"Oops."

Amy rushed into the room. "What's going on? I heard a crash and- ohmygoodness!" She ran for the phone.

"IAN! Oh, hello? Yes, we have an unconscious man here, at fifty-nine hundred Peony Avenue. Yes, and hurry! Um, I think my son hit him with a lamp. By accident!"

Ian rubbed his forehead as he watched Mr. Ferico being hauled onto a stretcher. _Well, there goes our tutor. And five thousand dollars worth of hospital bills. _Mr. Ferico opened his eyes.

"Your kids are crazy," he said in a shaky voice. "Don't expect me to ever…ever come here again." Amy covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply.

The ambulance left and Amy and Ian went inside. There stood Max, a sheepish grin on his face. Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Up to your room, young man. _Now_."Max turned, shoulders slumped. But he quickly turned back and said,

"So this means no more tutors?" Amy didn't even bother to reply.

**A/N 'Ferico' is pronounced 'Fair-EE-coe' To everyone who did: thanks so much for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I am so late updating! It has been a long week re-ejusting to school after break. Review please!**

Chapter 4

Amy had a headache. She tried to quiet Max, who kept asking, "When is Uncle Dan coming? When is Uncle Dan coming?"

"Soon, honey, soon. Why don't you go play in the laboratory?" Max frowned.

"I don't play, mom. I make scientific concoctions and discoveries with the aid of my books, tools, and things you wouldn't understand. Okay?" Amy nodded and tried not to think too hard about what her son had just said as he ran down the stairs to the basement.

Dan and Natalie where coming over for a visit. _It figured_, Amy thought, _that he would be late_. She walked up to one of the six staircases and called for her husband.

"IAN! GET DOWN HERE!" Ian hurried down the stairs, fixing his tie. "I was coming, Love," he said, "I had to take a shower and comb my hair." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, they'll be here any minute!"

Just then, the butler came into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cahill are here." He said. Amy and Ian walked into the living room.

"Dan!" Amy cried.

"Hey, sis." Dan ran to hug his sister. Ian shook his Natalie's hand.

"Hello, Natalie, Daniel." Max came running and plowed right into Dan, taking him down.

"Oof!" Dan struggled to get up, Max still hugging his legs.

"Hey, how's my favorite scientist doing?" Max grinned. Amy hugged him again.

Arielle walked on to the scene, looking as stylish as ever.

"Aunt Natalie!"

Natalie smiled, "Hello, Arielle! You've grown! I love the dress you're wearing. I MUST take you shopping some time in Paris." Courtney came in, texting on her cell phone.

"Hey." Dan looked startled and glanced at Amy. She shrugged. Courtney's hair was still purple. Natalie looked horrified.

As they sat down to eat lunch on the mansion's beautiful lawn, everyone started taking at once. Dan was engaged in having a conversation with Max; Amy assumed it was probably about math or science. She, herself, was _trying_ to explain their situation to a repulsed Natalie.

"Yes, they've been tutored at home for about a month now, although, in that time we've gone through about five tutors. The newest one is Mrs. Plumeberg." Amy said while inwardly grimacing. Amy was not entirely sure she _liked_ Mrs. Plumeberg. Natalie frowned.

"Ian," she asked, "you allowed this?"

Ian nodded. "We had no choice. The war is showing no signs of stopping. But it's tolerable. We're getting used to it. In any case, what's happening with the baby?" Dan joined the conversation.

"It's coming along." He held Natalie's hand. "But it's sure taking it's time."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Patience, Danielle. We still have five more months."

"Come on, Uncle Dan!" Max cried. "I want to show you my laboratory!" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"He has a laboratory?"

Amy nodded. "Yep, he's my little genus!" She smiled.  
>Courtney came stomping out onto the lawn. "I CAN"T FIND MY IPOD!" she screamed. Amy grinned at Dan.<p>

"Remind you of someone?" He grinned back. Courtney reached the table.

"If that little brat took it…" she glared at Max.

"I didn't do anything!" Max argued. Ian stood up.

"That is enough! Courtney, I think I saw your Ipod in the play room." Amy started.

"Speaking of toys, I have to get the twins up from their nap!" She hurried off.

When it was time for Dan and Natalie to go, Amy felt a twinge of sadness. This was the first time in a year she had seen her brother. Dan and Natalie lived in America, and even with their private jet, they didn't come along very often.

"I hope you have safe trip back!" Max hugged Dan. "Thanks for showing me those ninja moves!" Amy glared at her brother.

"You showed him_ ninja_ moves?"

"I AM an expert, you know." Dan said. Amy rolled her eyes. She guessed Dan would never grow out of being her annoying little brother.

Natalie hugged Arielle. "We can go shopping next week some time. I have the PERFECT shoes in mind for you. We can take my private jet." Arielle glowed.

Dan and Natalie left. Amy got the kids to bed and plopped down on a chair, exhausted. Ian sat next to her.

"Well, that was interesting," he said, "Max certainly took a liking to Daniel." Amy smiled,

"Oh, yes. Max really looks up to him. But ninja moves? He's already dangerous."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Am I supposed to be doing the disclaimer every chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or Apple's Ipod.**

Chapter 5

Courtney was broiling. "But why can't I go? You _never _let me do anything!" Amy was about ready to pull her hair out.

"Courtney, I said you couldn't go and that is the end of it. I don't want to her another word. Understand?" Courtney was about to object but Amy held her hand out.

"Not another word." Courtney stormed to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could. She couldn't believe it! Her mother was _so_ unfair. She_ needed_ to see her friends. She couldn't stand it any longer cooped up like a chicken with her family. So she decided to she wouldn't wait anymore. She had to get out.

It was easy to slip past the maids, through the back door, and out into freedom. She had done it several times before, and had a direct pathway of nooks and passageways at her use.

It felt so good to be out of the house. It was raining, which made her feel better. She loved the rain.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Ian, have you seen Courtney?" Ian sifted through a pile of papers.

"Mm, what?" Amy sighed.

"I asked if you had seen Courtney." Ian finally looked up, but his eyes were vacant, as if he was still in his own little world.

"Um, sorry, no, I have to say I haven't." Ian saw Amy's worried expression.

"Was she in her room?"

"No, and I checked everywhere else, but she isn't there. I hope she hasn't gone out somewhere, after I distinctly told her not to."

"I'm sure she's fine, dear." Ian went back to his papers, and Amy knew she had lost him.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Courtney, in the meantime, was having the time of her life. She had never felt so free, so wild. She thought she could do anything.

She didn't know where she was going, no, that wasn't the point. The point was that she was out of that narrow-minded house where her parents were smothering her to death.

She walked down the side walk, feeling the drizzling rain on her arms and face, and enjoyed herself for the first time in weeks. She only wished she had her cell phone. In her hast, she had forgotten it, but she thankfully remembered her iPod at least. Courtney got out her earbuds.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Okay, that's it. I'm worried. She's been gone for five hours, and I don't think she's coming back." Ian stood up.

"Calm down, Amy. Does she have her Ipod with her?" Amy frowned.

"Um, yeah, probably, but what does that have to do with it?" Ian smirked while rummaging through his desk drawers, then pulled out a small, metal device.

"Courtney has a GPS built into her Ipod. Actually, I had GPS' installed on everyone's Ipods and cell phones. She did bring it, right?" Amy nodded.

"Then we can track her. Look, I already have a signal. She's in…Oxford?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Courtney strutted out onto the road. She was surprised at how far she had gone. _Amazing what you can do with five hours and rock music. _She closed her eyes, and for a minute, was completely still, reveling in the silence. BAM!

It was a hit and run. Courtney never saw what the car looked like; just _felt_. Something hit her. She fell hard, and thought she heard something crack. No pain…yet.

She tried to get up, but her leg screamed in pain. Yep, there it was. Courtney felt a sudden pang of fear. No one knew where she was, or even if she was gone. She needed help, but no one would come.

She moved to a bench and sat there, thinking, _trying_ to think, of what to do next. A full twenty minutes went by. Thirty. Forty.

"Courtney!" _What? _She looked up. There was her mother, sitting in a car with her dad. _Huh? _How had they found her? Courtney didn't care at this point. All she wanted was to go home. _Ironic. Home is what started this mess in the first place._ She sighed. This would be a long explanation.

**A/N The last 2 chapters will be shorter, but hopefully funnier. Thanks to all who reviewed, and please review again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update; it's been a VERY busy week. Yes, this is the next-to-last chapter, and they're going to be a little shorter. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

Chapter 6

Max was bored. And he was annoyed, because Arielle was in charge.

"Why are you the boss of me, again?" he whined. Arielle sniffed,

"Because mom and dad are getting Courtney from the hospital, you little brat! I _am_ in charge, and no, you are **not** going into the lab right now!" Max had asked about fourteen times already; Arielle had counted. He shifted from foot to foot, and then he got and idea.

"Um, Arielle? I'm just going to go play in my room to, you know…play." She sighed.

"All right. Don't get into any trouble." Max smiled to himself as he slipped away.

"Oh, _I_ won't," he whispered. When Max went into his room, the first thing he did was feed his pet lizard. Then he went to find his snake.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Ian frowned in confusion when he walked in the door. _Huh?_ He thought. Amy came in beside him, helping Courtney. A terrified Arielle ran passed them, screaming. Ian froze. A long, brown snake slithered in front of them. Max was peeking from behind a wall, giggling. Amy sighed,

"Max? I should have guessed. I leave you home for one hour. _One hour! _Can't you just stop pranking your sister?" Max shook his head. Ian coughed and asked,

"Son, PLEASE put your snake back in your room. _Now_." Max pouted, but did what he was told. Ian went to find Arielle.

He found her hiding in a spare closet.

"Is that _thing_ gone?" she asked shakily. Ian nodded. Arielle jumped up.

"What I'm going to do to that little…" she muttered. She stomped off. Ian decided he needed a nap.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Courtney stiffly managed to climb onto her bed. It was nice to be in black walls again. Her cell phone buzzed on her bed. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo, I heard you got into, like an accident. Are you ok?" Courtney smiled.

"Hey Aunt Nellie, yeah, I'm okay. I just came home from a week of boring hospital treatment. My leg isn't so bad. But they wouldn't even let me have my ipod!" She could practically see Nellie gasping on the other end.

"No way. When I heard you got hurt, I was like, oh no, my kiddo. I wanted to like, do something, but I didn't know what happened, or were you even where! Then your mom called me and we were all like, boo hoo, and I thought you should just rest, and I shouldn't bother you, until I got the news today that you were fine, so here we are." Courtney laughed, spoke some more, then hung up. She needed to rest. She laid back and her black bedspread and sighed. The last week had been too eventful for her. As always, when she wanted to get relaxed, Courtney turned on her Ipod.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Duh Duh Duh! And now the very short last chapter! **

**I do not own the 39 clues.**

Chapter 7

Amy paced around nervously. She was waiting anxiously for a call from the Madrigals. Her phone buzzed.

Ian was in his bedroom when Amy came bursting through their door.

"Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What?" Amy grinned.

"I just got a call from the Madrigals. The war is over! Well, it's over for now. Anyway, it's safe for the kids to go to school again!" Ian felt a surge of relief flood through his veins.

"Really? Our kids can go back to private school now? Finally!" Amy sat down.

"It wasn't that bad. Actually, I enjoyed having the kids all day long. It's better than not seeing them for the whole day." Ian frowned.

"Are you enquiring that we should keep, um, home tutoring them?" Amy sighed and thought for a minute.

"I don't know. Maybe we should. I mean, after what happened to Courtney, I want them by my side more then ever." Ian raised an eyebrow.

"And, um, there's something else I've been meaning to tell you about."

Ian frowned, not liking the tone of his wife's voice.

"What is it, Amy?'

Amy smiled. "Well, uh, you might want to practice your parenting skills a little longer because…Ian, I'm pregnant!"

**Yay! I finally finished! Sorry for the long updates and short chapters. No, there will not be a sequal. Thank you all who reviewed and author/story alerted! You guys are awsome! **

**Question: Why do people always put R&R at the END of the chapter? They've already read it! **


End file.
